1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communications, specifically the routing of packets within digital communications networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital communications networks, e.g., the Internet, rely upon the fast, efficient routing of packets from a source to a destination. The routing of packets is performed by, inter alia, a class of devices known as packet switches, or just switches. As digital communications networks spread throughout the world, and carry more traffic, there is an ever-present need for switches that can handle that increased traffic in a fast and cost-effective manner.